Camping
by ashlysha
Summary: Senior Camping Trip, horny teens and an old crush comes back into her life. this is not a fan fic.


****again this isn't a fan fic story, read if you would like.

* * *

**Hiking shoes**

**Sleeping bag**

**Pajamas**

**Swimming suit**

**Hoodie**

**IPod/headphones**

**Shorts**

**Tank tops**

**Toiletries **

**Towel**

**Some cooking supplies (such as pots, bowls, forks, spoons etc)**

**Tent**

I glanced over at my checklist one last time before zipping up my heavy, light blue duffel bag. My senior class decided to go camping on a lake for a week or so up in Wyoming.

I'm surprised myself that my dad even let me go. He was the protective type giving everyone background checks, even his girlfriends. I wasn't so sure about the trip myself, thirty horny 17-18 year old alone for a week. This should be interesting...

Some of them I haven't even seen around school, let alone in the neighborhood. But hay that's my class, always adding and deleting people, because they "look the part."

I never worried about it, I was pretty cute looking and had been here for years and no one really seemed to mind.

The bus picked everyone up at noon in front of the High School. Students were anxious as ever to get out of this horrid state, Arizona. I took my torn-up blue seat in the middle row, perfect place for your ear to be disconnected from the constant talking.

I was one of few that actually despised socializing with the others. All the socialites were in the back rows or in the very front harassing the bus driver. My headphones blew my eardrums with some odd techno band sending me into oblivion. The bus roared down the road and we were off to Cooley Lake.

I wouldn't call myself the loner, more of the drifter. I have troubles keeping my friends close. I tend to push people away so I can be alone in the wonderland of mine. No one has actually broken through to me.

We arrived at the lake and everyone stampede off the bus like a herd of cattle. I put my headphones away glancing up to see the bus driver patiently waiting. I tied my dark brown hair into a lazy ponytail before picking up my duffel and making my way to the front. The bus driver tipping his hat "See Ya in a week Ri." I sighed stepping off the long yellow vehicle "yeah have a nice one Gorge." The doors closed behind me and the long week began.

I set up my tent was towards the back of the swarm of "mini houses." Only because of the sex, the couples or close friends that tend to do everything with everyone. Not me, no thanks.

I sighed looking across the lake at a family reunion going on. More teenage hormones...this should be fun. I locked my tent up with my belongings inside and started my walk around the lake.

My ear bud hung on my shoulder, my playlist finally getting to the lovely songs. I sighed and sat on a fallen tree, looking out at the lake the sun still blaring down on it.

"Hey." A voice came out from behind the trees making me squeal a little bit as I fell back into a bush.

"I am SO sorry!" The voice hurried around and helped me up, picking some of the needles and leaves out of my hair.

"It's fine." I snapped patting myself off before looking up at the guy who startled me. Oh...my god. It was him, the boy from 7th grade, who stole my first kiss at a party and just disappeared. Daren. It was actually him. No one has heard from him since he was transferred across the country.

He must have been 6 foot, but just standing a foot from him, his cologne with a hint of peppermint cigar. I had to look up at him since I was 5'6. His smile was so dashing it could make trees swoon. His hair was long enough to run his hand through it making it a hot mess. His lily pads looked at my blue eyes and I couldn't help but bite the inside of my lip.

I really am sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"It's alright, jeesh. Calm down." I laughed a little trying to hide my blush.

He turned away, hiding his red cheeks; rubbing the back of his head. "Are you with the group of students over there?" he gestured to the large group of classmates I barely knew.

"Sadly..." I nodded putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

He grinned "Hey Cool...I'm with family over on the other side of the lake so maybe me and a few buddies could hang out over here?"

I looked over at the group of horny teenagers mingling and already getting cozy with each other.

"I don't mind, their prolly all eager to meet new people anyway." I rubbed my arm, watching the dirt on my shoes. _**'Don't even think about inviting him! What? No. doesn't even...' **_my mouth overpowered my thoughts. "Were having a bond fire tonight, you should come." I pressed my lips together and smiled at his huge grin.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll be there." He stuck out his right hand "I'm Daren" He had such a gorgeous smile...

I shook his hand and nodded. Oh I know. "I'm Riley" I hesitated, wanting to tell him my full name that he knew me by. Ricky.

He did a saloot, followed by a wink and took off the way he came, heading back to his family cabin, which happened to be the biggest on the lake. This should be a _great_ camping trip.


End file.
